The things we failed to see
by 101Unspokenwords
Summary: Sofia Black, finally gets a good grasp of her dream job but everything falls into place as she runs into both her former crushes from high school. Will she listen to her mind or follow her heart? .. Hi! So new fanfic for Hugfia. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

_You know the drill Guys.. I do not own Sofia The First.. I am merely an admirer writing stories.._

 _Here goes guys.. Hope you like it.._

 _This story is of AU and most of the characters will be OOC_

 _And no bashing included due to OOC just making the story interesting is all._

 **Chapter 1**

"Ms. Black"

"Yes? That's me." I spoke to the guy who entered the conference room.

"Please follow me." He ordered as he eyed the other employees.

Today is the day, I'm finally getting my dream job and I can't stop shaking from excitement.

We walked through the hallway and stopped in front of the elevator. He motioned for me to enter then followed me in.

"Apologies, my name is Baileywick Brook." The man introduced after the elevator doors closed.

"Uhmm.. Mr. Brook can I ask where we're going?" I asked, feeling really excited.

"Well, I heard you're applying for the HR Department but what more can be greater than having a better position." He smiled.

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused of what he was saying.

Then I noticed we stopped at the 38th floor.

"Wait... This is the president's office." I spoke in confusion.

"Indeed." Mr. Brook smiled.

"After reading your profile and having a look of your great performance, the President decided to have you as his secretary." He added.

"But Sir I can't... I mean... Aren't I supposed to be transferred?" I changed my statement as he narrowed his eyes on me.

"You are. As the President's secretary." He clarified.

No this can't be! I mean, yes it does pay good but I really wanted be at the HR Department, it's where my profession is and most of my friends are there.

I couldn't complain I just nodded at Mr. Brook as he waited for my response.

"I'll be leaving you then. The President shall be arriving late today so maybe start adapting."

I watched him walk away. I sighed and groaned as I slid down to the couch.

What am I suppose to do now? I don't even know who the President is.

Yep, though I worked for three years in this company I don't know or have the slightest idea who the President is. Hell, I don't even know who the CEO is. Can't argue with it, the company is BIG.

I almost jumped as the doors flew open and a model, no a hunk, no a Greek God entered the room. With every move he made his muscles would tense and I really am awed cause I can see it visible even with his suit on. Then I stopped when my eyes landed on his face.

"H-Hugo." I stuttered.

He ignored me and continued talking over his phone.

"Mom, I can't rehire her just because Dad said so." He spoke in frustration.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." He ended the call and faced me.

"It's been a while Sofia." He smirked.

If he's here then there's no mistaking his the President.

"I-I'm s-sorry... I entered the wrong room I should go." I stood up and attempted to leave his office but his stern voice made me stop on my trail.

"Sofia, Stop!"

"You didn't make a mistake. I assigned you as my new secretary."

I gripped my fingers, knowing I had no other possible alibi.

"Soooooo... Do I have an office? Was it the table outside?" I spoke quickly after facing him.

He arched his eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

I bowed as thank you and left his office.

What is happening to my life? Why would he have to be my boss?

* * *

The whole afternoon I did nothing but organize and unorganized my new desk as papers from the company came and go.

"Sofia, come into my office." Hugo demanded after I pressed the intercom as the emitter went on.

"Sir." I nervously spoke and opened his office's door.

"Buy me a coffee."

He looked really tired and worn out so I just gave a quick nod and closed the door.

I grabbed my coat and headed to the nearest coffee shop.

"Two Blended Roast Coffee please." I spoke my order and headed to a vacant table, waiting for it to be served.

"Sofia, is that you?"

I turned to meet the person who spoke.

My eyes widen.

"D-Desmond?!" I spoke out of thought.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you?" He asked shyly while rubbing his nape.

.gosh

* * *

A/N

Thought of stopping there...

So how'd you like the first chap?


	2. Chapter 2

"No way! No way! No way!" My best friend shrieked.

I invited my best friend, Vivian over after my spontaneous encounter.

"You meet both your high school crushes in one day. What a coincidence?" She grinned and looked at me.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like everything really happened because of faith and my life's going to be dramatic anytime soon."

She rolled her eyes.

"Then what else? You're working for Hugo Leger, your hunk of a boss and ran into Desmond Hagan, that model-like hottie in one day."

"First of all, I haven't even shared a right conversation with Hugo _which_ is my BOSS and meeting Desmond might only happen today." I pointed out.

"Oh Pah-lease." She scoffed.

"Come on Hugo's your boss, eventually the two of you'll grow fond of each other OR Desmond's gonna look for you, for comfort because of stress from work." She continued.

"Now, that absolutely won't happen. I don't do employee-employer romance and you said it yourself Desmond is 'hot' and he might already have a girlfriend or maybe he's still dating Clio."

"Clio?! That girl who stole Desmond away from you."

Vivian is right thou, there was something between Desmond and I when we were in high school. But after my absence of taking entrance exams for my scholarship, Clio and Desmond well they mended that bond and it grew like wildfire. They were dating. I was incredibly hurt and it affected my life like some flu. My grades went down and I always felt gloomy and never had the mood to talk to anyone. Who can I blame? Desmond became more than a best friend, he was there when I needed comfort and he would smile at me and it would brighten up my day, he was everything to me. Then, Hugo entered my life, he was the school's bad boy and it intrigued me cause I know behind his bad boy profile he's a real sweetie. But of course every bad boy has his smart beautiful dream girl, and that is Amber Brilyante our batch's valedictorian.

I frowned, remembering those times I got broken and wounded.

"Hey, we were young and stupid." Vivian tried to comfort.

She's right, though having those happen ten years ago, it still felt like the wounds are fresh from yesterday.

"Hey, how 'bout I stay here tonight and cook some chicken wings."

I nodded my head.

* * *

"Join me at the meeting today, I might not listen half way so have a summary of it." Hugo lazily spoke as I followed him to the CEO's conference room.

The meeting was about the new mobile TrixTech was releasing and to be honest it was as boring as watching a chess competition.

"So what do you think Mr. President?" One of the executives asked.

"Release it." Hugo uninterestedly spoke.

"But." I mumbled.

"Yes, Ms. Black?" Hugo asked.

Damn! He heard me. I really need to control my tongue.

"Yes?" I spoke, acting like I didn't know what he was speaking of.

"Seems like you have ideas for the new product, mind sharing." He smiled playfully.

I don't know if he's just teasing me to not bore him or if he's serious so I looked at the other people in the room. They were looking at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Well, what if we give apps as freebies like launchers, editing apps, and such?" I proposed.

"What a great idea. I wonder why none of others thought of that." Hugo, in a way spoke angrily to the board.

"It was brainstorming, I thought of a different way of selling a new product instead of upgrading the same things over and over again." I added trying to debate with Hugo's anger against the board.

Luckily, someone was brave enough to speak up.

"Even if we do release it with apps as freebies that would cost us a large sum of money." A lady spoke.

"Look at the bright side, we'll eventually gain too. Having a good look of the product's outcome." I contradicted.

The lady stayed silent, proving me right.

"There's your sale. Now, if you'll excuse us."

Hugo stood and left, having me follow him to his office.

 **Hugo POV**

Damn it! I need a drink.

I left the company building frustrated.

I went straight to our usual hang out and called the guys for a quick chill.

"Woaw! Slow down dude you'll have the club's shelf empty before we could order anything." Derek spoke and took the shot from my hand.

And they've arrived. Derek, James, and Zandar sat beside me and called for a waitress to clear up our table and bring new rounds of drinks.

"What's bothering you? You don't usually call for a drink?" James asked.

"What else? The Company." I replied.

"Hugo, you're turning more workaholic with every passing day. You have to cool down and have a girl for once." Derek said, tapping me at my back.

"No! Not that talk. You all know I won't settle with a girl." I admitted and drank the shot.

"Come on Hugo, girls are literally throwing themselves at you." Zandar chuckled.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You know he hadn't hit on anyone and might never will after Amber." James stated.

"Man, that was high school. Have a little fun will you or else you'll grow a virgin."

And with that they all laughed at Zandar's statement.

"Haha." I fake laughed and took the final shot.

Just in time, the waitress brought our drink. I even caught her wink at me but as the rude gentleman I am, I ignored her and drank another shot.

"Rex called and he said he's arriving this coming week, we should throw a party." Derek said after the three of them had their shots.

"How 'bout this time, let's have a live show? I've missed the stripping." Zandar spoke.

"Well, why not?" I said and raised my glass.

"Cheers!" We said in unison.

* * *

"Coffee, it's good for hangovers." Sofia smiled and placed the cup on my table before she left my office.

I held the damp cloth on my forehead and drank the coffee. I should've taken the day off, I can't face work well. I groaned and laid on the couch, maybe a quick nap can help me.

I cursed as I woke up.

It was already pass noon.

I removed the blanket covering my body and went to my desk.

Wait, blanket? I don't remember using one.

I looked at the stack of papers on my desk and a sticky note was placed above it.

 _I've done the papers. I'll come get it if something's wrong._

 _And take the medicine on your table it'll lessen the aches._

 _-Sofia_

I checked the files and she did do all the paperwork. She just won't cease to amaze me. She really hasn't change ever since high school.

* * *

A\N

New Characters: Derek Rogers, Zandar Morgan, and James Guese.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sofia POV**

Hugo arrived with a hangover today so to lessen his worries I finished his write-ups and gave him some medicine.

Just like what Vivian said, Desmond called me earlier, inviting me for dinner. Just don't know how he got my number.

Since I finished early, I bid my goodbye to Jade(company receptionist) and asked her to tell my greetings to Hugo.

I went home to change my attire and finally decided on wearing a red cocktail dress and top it with a black coat, simple plain black flats, and my purse.

 ** _Beeeep!_**

And that was my cue. I came out of the house, greeting Desmond. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt topped with a leather jacket, jeans, and sneakers making him look more out of the job.

"Wow! I feel underdressed. You're beautiful." He spoke.

"Thank you, you look like...totally not a cop." I smiled and he chuckled.

"Shall we?" He asked and opened the car's door for me.

We stopped at an Italian restaurant.

"I hope you don't mind pasta for dinner." He spoke after we got to our table.

"Really? I thought we were having pizza." I joked. He laughed yet again.

"My week's been a sore but you somehow made it feel like this is the start of my week." He smiled.

And so, we did order pizza.

Our laughter invaded the restaurant the moment we started eating, talking about random things.

Sadly, time doesn't stop for anyone. Desmond drove me home and parked in front of my house.

"Thanks for making me run from reality." He thanked after we reached the front door.

"You're welcome and thank you, I enjoyed the company."

"Can we do this again sometime?"

"What? Pizza?" I laughed.

"No. Talk like before."

"Sure but for tonight, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I waved him goodbye as he drove away.

I changed to my sleeping clothes and checked my phone for any messages and reading Hugo's message it made me go to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of wine, letting the tears escape my eyes once again.

 _Thank you_

The only words he ever spoke to me.

* * *

I woke up finding myself asleep in the sofa with a bottle of merlot in my hand.

Gosh! I've been drinking again. I sat myself up and returned the bottle of wine in the kitchen before running to my room and preparing myself up for work.

"Good morning Ms. Black." Jade greeted me as I entered the TrixTech's building.

"Good morning" I winked at her, and headed to the 38th floor.

I made coffee and brought it to Hugo's office.

"Good morning Mr. Leger." I greeted and placed the coffee on his table.

"Sir, I want to remind you about the-"

"Where'd you go yesterday?" He cut me off.

"Sir?"

"You were out after I woke up yesterday."

"Apologies, a friend invited me for dinner."

"Okay. And about my schedule this afternoon clear it, we're going somewhere."

"Yes Sir."

"And stop being formal just call me Hugo."

Before I could speak the doors to Hugo's office opened. Hugo stood from his chair.

A man in his late 50's entered the room.

"Hugo!" The man growled and walked straight to him before slapping him.

I stood there shock.

"How dare you!" The man yelled and motioned to slap Hugo again but after noticing my presence, he stopped.

He turned to me and fixed his posture before walking pass me and out of Hugo's office. I don't know what happened but fear engulfed me after meeting the man's eyes.

"Go home for now." I snapped my head and looked at Hugo.

"Leave Sofia." He ordered lowly and sat back to his chair.

I left his office and went back to my desk.

'Clear your head Sofia!' I scolded to myself.

I can't act like this. I still have work to do so I have to forget what I just saw.

I remained at my desk, receiving papers and piling it up as I finish it.

I've stayed up late, waiting for Hugo to leave his office but it looked like he had no plans on leaving so I grabbed my things and headed out.

The next succeeding days, I've followed the pattern of finishing up papers and leaving work not bothering Hugo in his office.

"Hey Sofia, came to have some papers be signed by the president." Isabel said as she appeared from the elevator.

"Sure just go on ahead." I smiled.

After a few seconds, she came back.

"Uhmm... Sofia, he's not there." Isabel said, confused.

"Oh, I forgot he went out just a while ago." I lied.

"When'll you be needing this signed?" I asked.

"No worries, I can have it tomorrow."

I nodded and she smiled before heading to the elevator.

I went back to Hugo's office after Isabel left the floor. I saw an envelope with my name written on it, I quickly opened it and red the note inside.

 _I'm sorry, you weren't suppose to witness what happened earlier. You know I'm not good at showing my emotions. I'm sorry but I have to take a rest, I won't be in for a month. You don't have to worry I'll send an advance payment for your great services._

 _-Hugo_


	4. Chapter 4

Hugo's maid was kind enough to let me enter and led me to Hugo's room.

"Hugo?" I asked as I knocked lightly on his bedroom's door.

There was no response so I crept in. The room was absolutely pitch black. I tried reaching for switches beside the doorway but no luck so I slowly entered his room.

I can hear my heart beating, beating from fear. It felt like I was entering a devil's cell.

"Sofia."

I almost screamed from fright after hearing the coarse voice that echoed through the walls of the room.

"Hugo?"

The moment I spoke the door closed.

"Okay, this is not funny. Where are you Hugo?"

I took a step back until I felt the wall.

"Please this isn't funny."

"Sofia."

This time it was a whisper.

"Hugo."

The wall from behind me disappeared so I turned back. I was heaving heavily and my feet were feeling numb.

"Sofia!"

Hugo held me from behind and just like reflex I turned around and wrapped my arms around him.

"Please, take me out of here." I pleaded as I cried in his chest.

"Hey, hey, we're out. It's okay." He hushed and caressed my hair.

"That was not funny." I angrily spoke and punched his chest.

"I know, I'm sorry. What are you doing her anyways?"

"I came to bring some files the HR Department wanted you to sign." I sniffed and handed him the folder.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No. I'm fine, thank you."

It got silent for a while. I watched him as he reads the paper. He really changed and he turned out really manly, sexy, and yummy. Sofia, think straight! I scolded myself and even slapped my cheeks.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Ah-Uhmm.. I was just thinking of something."

"Of what? Me?" He smirked.

"Oh- are you done?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Thanks, I should go." I stood up and took the folder.

"Wait." He said and held my hand.

"You came for something else." He said huskily.

I couldn't respond, his eyes were locked with mine and when he knew I was paralyzed he lowered his head and meet it with my hand.

"You smell nice, is that vanilla?"

"I-I should r-really go."

"What do you want to know?"

He pulled my hand and placed it to his chest, sliding it down till I reached his belt. I pulled my hand and our eyes were locked with each other again, making me stiff.

I took a deep breath.

"I want to know why you want to take a month leave?"

He didn't respond, instead he moved closer to me. I kept my eyes on his chest as our bodies moved closer leaving an inch space.

"I'll answer you if you look me in the eye."

I took another deep breath and nervously lifted my head.

"Don't be scared I won't harm you."

"I just want...a...taste." Our faces moved closer until his lips claimed mine.

He kissed me hungrily, it wasn't lust or love. The kiss was of no emotion.

"Amber." He said in between kisses.

I pulled away and slapped him, having my left hand cover my mouth. I rushed out of his place with tears forming in my eyes.

I can't believe I let him even kiss me.

I pulled out a wet wipe from my bag and wiped my lips, removing, hoping that the taste and the feeling would fade.

I wiped the tears that escaped my eyes and fastened my pace.

 ** _Beeeeeeepppp!_**

My body shook, I almost got hit by the car.

"Miss?" The driver got out from his car.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I apologized. And finally, I crouched down and cried.

"Sofia!"

"It's okay sir she's with me."

"No! Leave me alone!" I screamed.

"Sofia, please just come with me." Hugo pleaded.

Since we were catching a lot of attention I stood up and got out of the road.

Hugo guided me and held my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed and moved away from him.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." He motioned me to sit in the passenger's seat.

The whole ride was quiet. I could feel Hugo glancing to my side but I ignored him.

After he pulled over, he held my hand.

"Look, I'm sorry about befor-"

"Is that your new chain of words to me? I'm sorry? Then it was Thank you, now it's Sorry. Am I expecting a new word after your leave?" I asked out of rage.

"If you're not answering then I should go. So what should I say? Thank you? You're welcome? You're welcome for having me become your vessel of pain again. Maybe Vivian's right I'm too gullible, I was so stupid, I wasted my time worrying for you when all this time your attention was laid on Amber." I spoke and unbuckled my seatbelt before exiting his car and entering my house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hugo POV**

James texted me, telling me about Rex's arrival today.

I wasn't in the mood to head to the airport so I just dressed up for the party and went ahead to the venue.

"Mr. Leger, Good afternoon!" The club's manager greeted me.

Looks like they were expecting us.

"Please, this way." She motioned me to enter.

I was taking up a few rounds when my phone beeped.

 _Party's canceled. Rex's sister invited us for dinner._

I red the text from Derek and took a last shot before heading to Rex's place.

* * *

 ** _Ding! Dong!_**

I was greeted by a chick after the door opened.

"Hugo!" She smiled and hugged me tightly, feeling her bosom caress my chest.

I gave out a look of confusion. I never liked being hugged, the last time a girl did that to me I beat the crap out of her.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" She frowned.

"It's me, Hildegard!" She blurted out.

Hildegarde! Rex's little sister.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't recognize you. I mean, WOW! You've changed."

"Well, you should enter the guys are messing up my living room." She smiled and led me inside.

"Glad you could come."

I turned to see Rex. I chuckled.

"Hey, gotta admit I missed you." I said and gave him a hug.

After dinner, Hildegarde bid us goodnight and ran up to her room while we had a round of drinks.

"So you dating anyone?" Rex started, grinning at James.

We had a couple of small talks after Derek started pushing buttons about James' love life. Of course the womanizing guy he is, who wouldn't be interested. We also noticed his good boy facade the past few weeks, hell he refused every bimbo that wanted to get laid with him.

"Nope, haven't found the right girl yet." James chuckled.

"Right girl? Didn't knew that was on your vocabulary." Zandar teased.

"Hey, a man's gotta settle down too y'know." James stated and drank from his beer.

"How 'bout you Hugo, moved on with Amber yet?" Rex asked.

"Nope, still drowning in her love. Just like a stupid puppy." Zandar sighed.

I shot him a glare.

"What? It's true." He defended.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, but remember Vivian Frank from high school?" Rex asked me, being his best friend since high school.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Why? Got your eyes on her?" James asked.

Rex just grinned and drank his beer.

* * *

 **Sofia POV**

Hugo came back from his month leave and I'm feeling very nervous, I haven't spoken to him yet. And now, he just called me to his office.

"Sir?" I asked after entering his office.

"Here's the proposal of C8 Investment Company, it's supposed to be sent directly to the CEO but I already had it declined." He handed me the paper.

"Declined Sir?" I asked and went over the contract.

"Yes, they are offering us a bugged chip that can allow them to access our program." He spoke casually.

Oh, I didn't know C8 ran a business like that.

"Sofia, I'm really sorry." He began. I sighed.

"Mr. Leger, I am your secretary. I went to you that day with an objective of doing my job. If you're trying to apologize then you are forgiven. If I may, can I take my leave?" I looked straight at him.

What else could I have said? He did reckless things when we were in high school so what would stop him to do the same things now? I just have to do what I always did, understand and forgive him.

He chuckled.

"Yes Miss Black, you may leave." He smiled.

I let out a heavy sigh after reaching my desk and informed Ruby, the CEO's secretary about the declination of C8's proposal.

 ** _Ring! Ring!_**

I picked up my phone.

"Hey beautiful." Desmond greeted.

I can't help but smile.

"I don't think I called the cops. Am I needed as a suspect for your case?"

I heard him chuckle.

"No but they called for an emergency."

"Really, an emergency?" I arched my eyebrows.

"They said someone is drowning in stress and too much work."

This time we both laughed.

"Now why don't you come down and drink this cup of coffee with me." He spoke after pausing from laughing.

"You're here?!" I asked and entered the elevator, pressing the button for ground.

"Yup and I think my palm can't hold on to this hotness any longer."

"If you can't handle a simple hotness then I'm afraid you won't handle mine."

"Trust me, if it happens to be yours I'd gladly pair it with my body heat." He said seductively.

I finally reached the ground floor and searched for him.

"Wait, where are you?"

"Look for the good-looking guy leaning on his black BMW."

I went outside the building and found him leaning against his car. I ended the call and smiled while I walked towards him.

"Cappuccino?" He offered.

"Thanks."

"And I got an extra for your boss."

"How thoughtful, thank you."

"I don't know why but you look handsome with the uniform." I complemented.

"That's because I look good in any outfit and a lot better without anything on." He winked.

I felt my cheeks heat up. Lucky for me the coffee made my cheeks hot before I could even blush.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" He grinned and leaned forward.

"Oh shut up." I said and pushed him away.

The radio inside his car ruined the moment as it turned on.

"I'm sorry but I need to go." He spoke after glancing at the radio.

"It's okay, thanks for the coffee."

"I'll see you on Thursday." He bid and kissed my forehead.

I was shocked. My mouth was open, agape and I just watched as he drove away.

He just kissed me! Dear, No! I'm probably as red as a tomato right now.

Feeling the cup heat up in my hand, I brought myself to consciousness and entered the building.

"Sofia!" Jade called out as I pass through her table.

"Yup." I smiled.

"The President ordered this." She handed me a box.

It looked fragile so I rested the coffee on top of the box and carried it slowly to the elevator.

 ** _Knock! Knock!_**

"Come in."

I pushed the double door open with my hip and placed the box on top of his table.

"Cappuccino." I pointed at the cup.

"Perfect. Join me will you?"

I raised my eyebrows. I watched him open the box, it was a caramel cake.

We started eating and I couldn't take it anymore. The silence was too teasing.

"Is it still her?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is it still Amber?" I repeated my question.

I noticed his jaw clench.

"Believe me, I've been dying to know the answer to that too."

"How come you never knew?"

He didn't answer and silence started to invade again. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"You never tried to love again, didn't you?" I stated the obvious.

I threw the paper cup and walked out of the room as the atmosphere started to get uncomfortable.

I guess I shouldn't have asked. I sighed and sat down on my desk. Am I looking for something to hurt me?

* * *

"Please, Sofia! Just this once. You always refuse my invites so please just this time." Vivian pleaded.

"I can't-"

I couldn't talk as Vivian started wailing like a child.

"Okay, okay." I responded.

"Great! Here you can wear this."

She handed me a black tube dress which isn't very conservative.

"I won't wear this. We're going to a bar not a cocotte's slumber party."

She rolled her eyes.

"Sofia, you need a boyfriend and there's no better way to catch a fish than with a good bait."

"I don't need a boyfriend. I'm happy with my job and with you."

"Your job's not going to stay with you forever and we can't be together, we're both females."

I can't have her embarrass me more so I zipped my mouth and headed to my room to change.

* * *

"Hey Babe." A guy immediately greeted Vivian as we entered the club.

"Stay away! I'm with my girlfriend for the night." She spoke and pointed at me.

I glared at the guy. He was clinging to Vivian's waist. He seemed frightened and stepped away. I never liked it when guys flirted with her. It's written all over their face, they just want to get laid.

"Lucinda owns the place so we're good with the bill." Vivian informed before letting me order a drink.

"I need to use the ladies' room." She excused.

I ordered a plain nice Queen Charlotte and started drinking. After having my fourth glass, the beat seduced me. I squeezed my way to the crowd. The music got louder and my body went with the beat. I could feel guys dancing with me, caressing my hip, rubbing their body against mine, and sensing their arousal.

I haven't felt this much fun in a long time, I guess it wasn't a bad idea to come along.

"How 'bout we get out of this place?" A guy whispered behind me.

"Sorry but I'm with my girlfriend." I yelled as the music got louder.

"She won't know." He cooed.

Damn this guy's persistent.

"Leave her!" Someone growled from behind.

"Too bad, I found her first." The guy smirked.

I turned around and saw Hugo and he's fuming. This is bad. I need to get this guy to leave before Hugo breaks anything from his skeletal system.

"Leave, I like this guy better!" I yelled and pushed him away.

Please just leave. He turned back but after one step he faced us and threw a punch but Hugo caught it fast. He gripped it tightly and motioned to bend it but I stopped him.

"Hugo." I spoke calmly and held his arm.

Wow! Damn, biceps!

I looked at the guy, he looked like he was going to cry. Hugo released his grip.

"Please just go."

Thankfully, the guy listened this time and left.

I turned to looked back at Hugo but he was gone.

Why is he even here?

I shook my head and went to the counter, ordering a glass of bourbon.

"We have to go."

I turned to see Vivian. She had tears on her cheeks.

"What happened?" I asked and clenched my fists.

"Rex." She sobbed.

He's here?

I scanned the crowd but I didn't see him.

"Okay, let's go."

I stood from my chair and it hit me. I took a hold of the counter. Shot! The alcohol's consuming me.

"Vivian!"

I turned to the guy. It was Rex.

"Vivian, just go." I instructed her and held my forehead.

"Rex don't." I stopped him.

"Sofia, I have to talk to her."

"Ughh!" I groaned and lost support from Rex when he left.

"Woaw."

Hugo caught me.

"Let's get you home."

He carried me bridal style and soon we were out of the club.

"Vivian, please just talk to me."

I saw Rex desperately knocking at my car's door.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's okay, they're okay." Hugo said.

"No, I have to talk to them." I insisted.

I tried to escape from Hugo's arms but he was too strong.

 **Hugo POV**

Sofia kept struggling from my hold but after she got exhausted, the real problem started. I laid her on the backseat and turned to talk to the arguing lovebirds. I managed to let Vivian have Rex drive her home.

"Hugh."

I almost stepped on the breaks when Sofia spoke.

"Hugh." She repeated. I chuckled. She always called me that back when we were in high school.

"I'm...so...sorry." She continued.

I looked at the rearview mirror and saw her still laying down.

"I'm so sorry for always getting mad at you."

I smiled.

"I was angry because you chose Amber."

Those words, her name, it just keeps hurting me like a trauma.

"But I don't think I have the right to get angry. 'Cause I on the other hand, I guess I used you."

Is she for real? I slowed the car's speed to have myself listen to Sofia's drunk self.

"I'm sorry, I was just really hurt and I couldn't fix myself. Or so I thought, you came into my life. I never thought someone would make me smile again."

She chuckled.

"Sofia, are you awake?" I asked.

She didn't respond but she got silent for a while.

"Hugo, the vessel of the devil. They called you that 'cause you're terrifying but I never saw the flaw in that 'cause I know something caused you to be that way."

My grip on the wheel tightened.

"You and you're crazy jokes." She laughed.

"Hey! Wake up." I shook her after I pulled over to get my tank full.

"You introduced to me something I couldn't forget and it made it a lot more impossible to forget you."

I opened the window to the backseat and got out of the car. I started filling my tank and I was laughing like a crazy idiot. I was listening to Sofia's stories, it just made me laugh. She told me about every embarrassing and successful moments I did during high school. I gotta get this lady drunk again next time.

We were back on the road again and Sofia seemed to have slept already.

I parked the car and carried her inside her house. I didn't know which was her room so I just carried her and laid her to the first room I found.

I looked at her clothes, it just turned out to be a useless piece of clothing. It showed too much skin like it wasn't needed in the first place. I wanted to change it but I'm still a gentleman. I pulled the comforter and tucked her in.

I was about to leave but she whispered and intrigued with what she has to say I leaned forward.

"Hugo, this is my mistake. You were my anchor and my rebound. I'm sorry." She whispered but this time something was different. She was crying.

I wiped her cheeks and smiled. I guess I made a mistake too.

"Goodnight Sofia." I bid and kissed her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sofia POV**

I woke up with a heavy head in one of the guest rooms. I walked down the kitchen and took a can of Sprite. I pressed it against my forehead before opening it and taking a drink. I feel awful, I can't remember much from yesterday, my body's aching, and I haven't changed into a decent clothing. My body refuses to eat so I just finished up the can of Sprite before I went up to my room.

I did my daily routine and sat on my desk organizing schedules and piling up paperworks.

 ** _Ding!_**

The elevator doors opened, revealing my Greek God of a Boss.

He gave me a confused look.

"You're not suppose to be here... Oh well." He shrugged.

Now I'm confused.

"Ms. Black, reschedule all my appointments this afternoon."

Oh great! I sighed.

* * *

"Okay, break time." I stretched.

I took my coffee and dialed Vivian's number.

"This is Vivian, leave a messag-"

I turned off Vivian's voicemail.

"Ms. Black."

I turned to meet Hugo.

"Come with me." He spoke sternly and headed to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" I finally got the guts to ask him after we left the company half an hour ago.

"Questions later."

I just sighed and shifted my gaze to the trees we were swiftly passing by.

After fifteen more minutes, we stopped in front of a house that was located deep in the woods. At first, it would seem scary but the scenery was actually nice. It felt tranquil and welcoming like your safe haven in the countryside.

"Mrs. Wilkins." Hugo knocked after we entered the house.

"In here." A voice spoke.

We arrived the living room and saw a woman in here late 40's playing with two babies.

"Hola Don!" The woman greeted with a smile.

"And who is this pretty lady?" She asked while carrying one of the babies.

"This is my secretary, Ms. Black - Sofia Black." He introduced.

"This is Mrs. Flora Wilkins, she's the caretaker of the house." Hugo stated.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled and shook her hands.

"Hi little one!" Hugo smiled and picked up the other twin that was left sucking his pacifier.

I couldn't help but smile, the sight of Hugo carrying a baby, it made him really soft and sweet. He motioned for me to sit down beside him, I obliged.

"Say hi, this is Sofia." Hugo whispered while slowly rocking the baby.

Instead, I was the one waving at the infant that was snuggled into Hugo's arm.

"Hi!" I don't know why but I ended up tearing while speaking with the baby like a mother that saw her new born babies just after giving birth.

"What's his name?" I faced Hugo after wiping the tears away.

He smiled.

"He is Exodus and he's Exion." He pointed at the other infant in Flora's arms.

"And they're my little angels." Hugo added before looking at Exodus lovingly.

I'm really clouded with confusion but seeing how Hugo was, he was vulnerable and it just made my heart melt.

"How 'bout I get you guys something to eat?" Flora spoke after laying Exion in his crib.

"Let me help you." I offered and followed her to the kitchen.

We were waiting for the kettle to boil, when she started to speak.

"I shouldn't probably ask but are you really Don Leger's secretary?" Flora asked.

I slowly nodded my head, analyzing if I heard her words right.

"Yes, I was appointed just a month ago."

"Really?!" She spoke as if my response was unbelievable.

"It's just that, the Don never really brought a girl here before." She spoke while staring in space.

"Even with other girls he had relationships." She added.

I was speechless to even breathe. I can feel my heart fluttering but I was also surprised.

 ** _Ffffffffffuuuuu!_**

The kettle started whistling and we were both pulled from our daze. After preparing tea, we carried the trays and headed to the living room. Hugo was on the phone while his two little angels were peacefully sleeping in their cribs.

Flora gestured Hugo that tea was ready as Hugo nodded his head and motioned to finish his call first.

"Ms. Black you awfully remind me of someone, have you met Hugo before?" Flora asked.

"Uhmmm.. Yes we were classmates back in high school." I nodded.

"Yes, now I remember. You were-"

She was cut off by Hugo after he took a sit.

"How's Jun?" He asked.

"She's doing well. She got accepted in Lucille."

"Jun's my daughter." Flora smiled after noticing I had no idea who they were talking about.

"Lucille? Isn't that the company's clothing line?" I asked.

Hugo nodded.

After having tea, I got to play with the twins and I just love them and to know who is who, Exodus had gray eyes while Exion had blue ones. The whole afternoon was pretty much fun, we got to walk the twins around the place and turns out the whole forest that surrounded the house was private property owned by no other else than Hugo. What I love the most are the trees that sprout, there were Sakura, Purple-leaf Acacia, Red Maples. Though most of the place was invaded with Red Maple trees it still looked beautiful with the beautiful combination of trees. And, just beyond the house is also a pond where ducks and fishes swam.

After the cold breeze started to blow, we headed back and Flora had the twins to rest. We bid our goodbyes and Hugo drove me home.

"Thank you." We both said in unison after Hugo pulled over.

I smiled.

"I barely gave the twins quality time and it felt really nice to spend time with them again so thank you for being there." He thanked.

His appreciation is a bit weak but _he's_ Hugo.

"I should be the one thanking you." I smiled.

I didn't want to drive the friendly atmosphere out so I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. I bent down to wave him goodbye. He smiled and started the engine, I stood there and watched as the car disappeared from sight.


	8. Chapter 8

"Miss Black please. He called earlier but I got nothing but silence on the other line."

"It's okay, I'll call you if I find him."

I ended the call and hurriedly left my office.

I drove to every place I can think of but I couldn't find him. I buried my face in my palms as I start to think of other places he might be.

 _That's it!_

I started the car and drove farther from the city. I parked my car in front of Galaxy Tabs.

I entered the bar and was glad to find Hugo. He was sitting on a stool and holding onto the microphone.

"This song is dedicated to the cold-hearted b*tch that tore me apart. May this song lead you to hell, where you can have that icy f*cking retarded heart of yours thaw!" He boomed through the microphone as the drunk and passed out audience cheered for him.

 _"_ _Alone in this house again tonight_

 _I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_

 _There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_

 _The way that it was and could have been surrounds me_

 _I'll never get over you walkin' away"_

I just stood there as I watch him sing. I knew who he meant and it just left me paralyzed.

" _I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

 _And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_

 _But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

 _To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_

 _From my eyes_

 _Tonight I wanna cry"_

It pains me to see him this way. I wanted to leave and run away. The past was hitting me like it just happened yesterday.

" _Would it help if I turned a sad song on_

 _"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone_

 _Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters_

 _It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better_

 _But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way"_

I cried as I watch him sing all the pain he had. After singing the chorus twice, he cried.

I wiped my tears and sniffed, I fixed my posture and headed to the platform.

"Hugo, it's me. We have to go, Flora, your mom, they're looking for you."

 _I'm looking for you._

I didn't think he understood me but he nodded his head so I helped him up. I wrapped his arms around my shoulder and guided him to my car. After buckling his seat, my eyes fell to his sleeping face.

I drove out of the place but after a minute I started sobbing. I couldn't take it, the pain's too overwhelming, I poured out the pain and cried.

* * *

"Hugo! Oh my, what happened?" Hugo's mom asked as I drop him on the couch.

"He's just passed out, usual guy habit." I spoke trying to make her less worried.

"Dear, you could've called. We could've sent someone to help you." She spoke after turning to me.

"It's okay Mrs. Leger, I still got the muscles to beat that guy up if refuses to stay at the club." I said with a glint of jesting.

"Mom!"

The doors flew open revealing two hunks.

"James, Derek." Mrs. Leger said.

"Where's Hugo?" They asked in unison.

"He's in the living room, passed out usual guy habit." Mrs. Leger spoke and winked at me.

I giggled.

"Sofia this are my son's friends Derek and James, they call me Mom most of the time." Mrs. Leger introduced.

Both of the guys smiled.

"Derek, James, this is Sofia Black, Hugo's girlfriend."

My eyes grew wide.

"Girlfriend?!" They guys spoke in unison.

"No!No!No! I'm just Mr. Leger's secretary." I corrected.

"Haha, Aunt Miranda you're mistaken she's my girlfriend."

We all turned to the door.

"Rex!" I shrieked and hugged him.

"Seems to me that way." Mrs. Leger sighed.

"No, Mom! He's lying, he's actually dating Vivian." Derek chimed in.

"Then how do you know each other?" Mrs. Leger asked.

"We're childhood friends." Rex smiled.

"Since you're already here, shall I make you coffee?" Mrs. Leger asked.

"Sure Mom." James responded and kissed her cheek.

"You're dating Vivian?" I cocked an eyebrow at Rex.

"We're not official." He defended and raised his hands.

"No! You better never be official! 'Cause if that ever happens I will hunt you down and break everything inside that human anatomy of yours." I threatened while taking one step closer to him.

"And if you two don't want the same things happen to you, watch your friend closely." I growled at James and Derek but they weren't frightened.

"If I were you just nod your heads. She sent 67 men in the hospital and all of them got out of the hospital with internal damages." Rex whispered. No, more like whimpered.

"I could gladly turn that to 70." I smirked and balled my fist.

They all nodded.

"Good, we're clear." I smiled.

"Now, we have to carry Hugo to his room." I sighed.

"No worries lil' one we'll do it." Rex patted my shoulders.

 **Rex POV**

Sofia left an hour ago, Aunt Miranda wanted her to stay a little longer but she mentioned something about going on a date so Aunt Miranda just frowned and bid her goodbye.

"Dude, if Sofia by any chance is still single tomorrow lend me her number will you?" Derek cooed.

"No!" I yelled.

"She's like a little sister to me and I will never let one of you goofballs date her might as well talk to her." I declined.

"Well, you know what they say. Don't trust a friend for your sister's hand." Derek smirked.

"It's just...she's so aggressive, I like it." He added.

"Really now?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Haven't you heard? One of the greatest women in bed are the aggressive ones." He patted my shoulder.

Completely predictable, he's just craving for sex.

"Just imagine her riding on top of you, moaning your name." He murmured and even started jerking the air like someone was really on top of him.

"SHUT UP! Do you still know Sofia's on the topic?" I demanded.

"Idiots! Get out of my room!" Hugo growled and kicked us out of his room.

"Can't you shut your mouths for a second?" I rubbed my head in frustration before walking down stairs and slumping on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hugo POV**

I arrived at my office early, only to find Amber sitting on the sofa in my office. I ignored her and headed to my table.

 _When is Sofia coming?_

I loosened my tie and stared at the proposal the company gave me. I couldn't focus, I'm too distracted with the presence inside my office. I let out a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She gulped and walked towards my table.

"I wanted to say... I-I love you." She mumbled.

I was surprised but I didn't let my guard down and look vulnerable, I had my stern look on.

"Leave." I said.

I can't believe any word she's trying to say right now.

"What?" She asked, disbelieved. She looked like she just got rejected and is at the verge of crying.

"I said, you have to leave. I still have work to do so if you want to talk to me have an appointment arrange." I smiled and held her hand.

She smiled back at me. I escorted her to the door but before she could take a step out she turned around and smashed her lips to mine. I kissed her back but I just felt nothing but pain, pain from the past.

After she left, I went back with the paperworks but my head was filled with the wounding past.

I grabbed my keys and headed to Galaxy Tabs, our hang out back in high school.

The place was filled with drunk men. I headed to the counter and ordered a bottle of gin. I started drinking, I already had my second bottle but it just won't hit me. Damn this alcohol tolerance! I just wanted to get drunk and let these emotions out. Finishing up my third bottle, I headed to the platform and grabbed the microphone.

"This song is dedicated to the cold-hearted b*tch that tore me apart. May this song lead you to hell, where you can have that icy f*cking retarded heart of yours thaw!" I yelled all of the people clapped and cheered.

After singing the first stanza of the song, I saw Sofia standing beside the door. She was just looking at me. I continued singing while glancing at her, she just stood there but before I could sing the repetition of the chorus, tears started rolling down her face. Seeing her cry made my tears escape my eyes.

I lowered my head as I feel my eyes closing.

"Hugo, it's me. We have to go, Flora, your mom, they're looking for you." Sofia spoke.

I nodded my head.

I felt her pull me up, I thought of helping her walk me out but she was strong enough to pull me and drag me to her car. She buckled up my seatbelt, I could feel her gaze. I wanted to at least thank her but my body's too tired to even cooperate.

* * *

I woke up from Derek staying something.

"It's just...she's so aggressive, I like it."

 _What?! Who? Who are they talking about?_

"Haven't you heard? One of the greatest women in bed are the aggressive ones." He whispered, if it was even considered as whispering.

"Just imagine her riding on top of you, moaning your name." He murmured.

 _Seriously! Who are they talking about?!_

I started flattering my eyes open.

"SHUT UP! Do you still know Sofia's on the topic?" Rex yelled.

 _They were talking about Sofia?!_

"Idiots! Get out of my room!" I growled and kicked them out of my room after I jerked out of the bed.

I scratched my head in frustration and jumped back on my bed.

Were they seriously talking about having sex with Sofia?

I chuckled.

If they even get a chance to.

I curled up into a ball and attempted to sleep but it was bothering, it wouldn't get me to sleep.

I picked up my phone and pressed on speed dial. After seven rings, the call got answered.

"Hello-" I started but ended up getting cut off.

"Oh my gosh! Hugo! Are you okay? Why did you call?"

I chuckled from how worried she was.

"Calm down Sofia, I still do have a hangover but I'm fine." I responded.

"Who is it?" Someone asked on the other line.

It was a guy.

"Are you at the office?" I asked.

"No, I'm having a coffee with a friend." She quickly answered.

A friend, huh?

"I should go then sorry for bothering you." I ended the call and threw my phone.

Damn it! Why am I feeling all worked up? I wanted to punch something.

I turned and ended up punching the wall, creating a hole on a canvass that was hanged where I landed my fist.

"Damn it!" I cursed and pulled the canvass off the wall.

 **Sofia POV**

I stared at my phone's screen after the call got ended.

I returned my gaze to Desmond.

"I'm sorry, it was my Boss-"

"He needs you? It's okay, I still have a case waiting for me at my office." He smiled and fixed his jacket.

"I'll see you then?"

"Sunday lunch, bye." He kissed my cheek and exited the cafe.

I'm still not use to having him kiss me everytime he leaves so I was left dumbfounded.

I shook my head and grabbed my purse before calling a cab and heading to Leger Residency.

"Good afternoon Miss." One of the maids greeted me after she opened the door.

I just smiled and removed my coat before handing it to her. Rex and the guys were watching basketball in the living room, noticing Hugo's absence I headed up to his room.

"Woaw! What happened here?" I stopped on my tracks and toured my eyes in Hugo's room.

Everything was a mess, there was a broken canvass on the floor and the mattress on his bed was thrown on the floor.

My eyes got glued on the half naked Greek God that was heading my way.

"Like what you see?" He smirked.

I shook my head and laughed.

"I've seen better." I scoffed, making him arch his eyebrow.

 _No, I haven't!_

"What happened here? It looked like a stampede of horses passed by." I said, changing the topic.

"The guys trashed my room while I was sleeping." That was obviously a lie.

I didn't want to know what happened so I plainly reacted.

"Oh." I nodded.

"We should head to the kitchen." He smiled and dragged me out of his room.

He held my hand tightly as we head downstairs.

"Sofia? What are you doing here?" Rex asked as his eyes stared at our interlocked arms.

"Hugo called me." I responded.

He was glaring at us, at our hands.

"Okay." He shrugged and slumped back to the couch.

"Do you want anything?" Hugo asked as he went to the cupboard.

"I would really want to have you put on a shirt."

He nodded and ran back to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hugo POV**

I headed back to the kitchen with a shirt in my hand.

"I remember saying have a shirt on." Sofia said.

"You said you want to put a shirt on me so here."

I tossed her the shirt.

"Put it on me." I stated.

She opened her mouth to say something but seeing that I had a point she sighed. Since I was a foot taller she looked for a way to reach my height, she pulled a chair.

"Come on big baby raise your hands for mommy." She jested.

I followed her command and raised my hands. She tiptoed, making her chest an inch close to my face and her vanilla scent invade my head - It's intoxicating and both addicting.

"Done." Sofia smiled.

I lifted her and aggressively pinned her on the table. I dipped my nose in her neck, I inhaled her scent before freeing her.

"What was that?" She asked.

I chuckled.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you even realize that you're blushing right now?" I stated.

She touched her cheek and she turned a shade darker.

"Hugo!" Mom shrieked and hugged me.

"You little devil! Who told you to get yourself drunk during a work day?" She nagged.

"I'm sorry Mom, I was too drunk to even remember it was a 'work day'." I grinned.

"Gosh! I don't know what to do with you kids these days." She shook her head.

"Mom, the doctor said it's bad for-"

"Bad for my health!? How can I not die early when all you kids do is make me worry?" She yelled.

"Mrs. Leger, please calm down." Sofia smiled.

"I promise to watch over your son from now on and with your permission, beat him up if he does this again." Sofia added.

"Well, you have my permission." Mom nodded.

"I just can't wait for him to settle down, maybe a wife can straighten up that idiotic son of mine." Mom sighed.

"Yes, that idiot son of yours really is a big baby." Sofia agreed.

"I'm right here, I can hear what you're saying." I stated but they didn't stop and continued insulting me.

"I wish my son just became a womanizing manwhore than this idiot bastard that has no heart." Mom spoke and started wiping imaginary tears on her cheek.

"Yeah and probably he wouldn't still be a virgin." James chimed in.

"Get out!" I yelled.

Mom slapped my chest.

"And now you notice me." I shook my head.

 **Sofia POV**

I bid farewell to Mrs. Leger and the others before taking my leave.

 _Hugo's a virgin?_

I furrowed my eyebrows from the thought. But he has twins.

I called up Flora, remembering to call her if Hugo was found.

"I see." Flora sighed after I told her the past rendezvous at Mrs. Leger's home.

"Uhmm.. Miss Flora can I ask you something?"

"Sure Dear."

"The twins...a-are they Hugo's?" I asked still fidgeting.

"No Dear, Exodus and Exion's are Axel's after his and wife's tragic death Hugo took them in."

I stopped from walking. Hugo's brother died? How come nothing came up about this?

"Actually, last month was their death anniversary and Don Leger never showed up to the twins until your last visit."

I felt tears cascade from my eyes.

"Wwaaaa!" I heard from the other line.

"Oh the babies are awake, thanks for calling Sofia."

I ended the call and wiped my tears away.

"Why? Why do you always torture yourself with this pain?" I yelled.

 ** _Flashback.._**

 _Vivian succeeded in inviting me on a drink with Rex and his friends after Graduation. She lured me, telling it was a post-celebration for succeeding highschool and Mr. Cedric's 200 pages thesis project._

 _We arrived at Galaxy Tabs, an hour later and she immediately left me alone after Rex pulled her to snog at the comfort room._

 _It felt awkward since I wasn't that close with Rex's friends and Hugo was the only one I know._

 _"Sofia? Didn't think to find you in a place like this?" Maya spoke._

 _I noticed she was a bit tipsy as she was wrapping her arms around Vance and I know for a fact she would never do that, knowing she was a fellow top-notcher._

 _"I could say the same to you."_

 _She ignored me and pulled Vance as she took another shot of alcohol and drank it. They headed to the dance floor and I swear I could see Vance's erection as Maya seductively danced._

 _"Here try some."_

 _I turned to Hugo. I felt myself blush and was thankful the lights were red. He handed me a glass._

 _"Kappa Colada, it's brandy with ice cream so it's not that alcoholic."_

 _I took his offer and tasted the drink._

 _"This is really good." I smiled._

 _He smirked, I felt my heart skip a beat._

 _"It's thanks, for everything you've done for me."_

 _There he goes again with his 'Thank you'. I wanted to ignore that he was thanking me_ _ **again**_ _so I turned to the bartender and ordered another drink._

 _"I want to dedicate this to a dear friend of mine."_

 _I turned to the platform where the band performed. After locking eyes with Hugo, the music started. And it made me fell again, and I fell hard for him this time. Every word he sang was genuine it made me want to cry but I didn't want to look vulnerable. I was taking my fourth glass of Kappa Colada and I refuse to feel vulnerable._

 _After his song the gang pretty much gathered to the table and started chatting. It was also the first time I heard Hugo open up, he told us about his father cheating with a college student and how he wished to put the man in shame for strangling his mother and how he despised his brother for being a coward and failing to defend their mother, the woman who gave birth to them._

 _It was really painful to hear someone suffer this way compared to me who was like a princess to my parents._

 _When Hugo was at the middle of his tantrums about his brother and father, I noticed that he was crying pretty much all you them were drunk except for me so I decided what ever I see today I'll keep it to myself. We were halfway done, someone snatched Hugo's drink and punched him._

 _"You bastard you think you can forbid my girlfriend who she sleeps with!" The guy growled._

 _"Stop it Wendell." Amber tugged the guy's arm._

 _He motioned to punch Hugo again, I quickly got up from my seat and stood between them._

 _"Sofia." Amber stated, clearly surprised._

 _I looked at Hugo who wiped his wounded lip._

 _"Don't get in my way."_

 _The Wendell dude pushed me aside._

 _"Watch it! You can go ahead and screw around with Miss Smarty Pants here but don't you dare touch Sofia." Hugo defended._

 _Amber looked at me, pain shadowing her eyes._

 _"Let's go just leave them alone." Amber pulled Wendell as they exited the bar._

 ** _End of Flashback.._**

I shuddered and continued walking.

After reaching my doorstep, I sighed and called Vivian.

"Hey, whatsup?"

"Hey."

"What's wrong? You sound grim."

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear a familiar voice." I sniffed.

"Hey, come on Sofia."

"I just realized something." I paused.

"I don't regret it, I feel glad liking Hugo at least at a basis I know I gave a little care for the guy. I was so clueless Vi." This time a tear fell from my eyes.

"It's not your fault Sofia, you said it yourself at least you feel glad you were there to do something. You know Hugo, he can really be an emotionless rock and scary sometimes, okay most of the time, but he cares."

"You're right." I sniffed and tried to clear my head.

"You're not getting back with Rex, are you?" I asked, changing the topic.

"No! Hell no! He's a great guy but I already made my decision years ago. It's just, there are things we should just leave than trying to fix it when it's just hopeless. I forgave him but it'll take time for me to forget, he was my first love Sofia and I just won't take him back like some refund."

"Well that's a relief. I can't take it if he comes and rubs it on my face that you two are back together."

" _Babe._ " I heard a low voice groan on the other line.

"Babe?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Sofia but can we talk about this... Not on the phone?"

I sighed.

"He better be with you or else?" I warned.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll cut his balls off if he's just in it for sex."

"Heed my warning young Frank for I shall have my cleaver ready for butchering." I jested.

"You'll like him, I promise." She just giggled.

I bid her goodnight and ended the call before slipping in my key and unlocking my house, heading to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I entered a small coffee shop just near the office as Vivian offered to meet with her 'friend'.

I started looking around the cafe but Vivian was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, hi Sofia."

I turned to a familiar blonde, a friend of Hugo.

"Uhmm..." I started, trying to remember his name.

"James Guese."

"Yes, Hugo's friend." I shook his hand.

"Are you leaving?" He asked, as I was on my way to the exit.

"Yeah, I was suppose to meet a friend but I guess-"

"Hey Babe, got us a table?"

I turned to meet the girl who spoke.

"Vivian!"

"Sofia."

We spoke in unison.

"I see you already met my boyfriend. Sofia this is James, James this is Sofia, my best friend." Vivian smiled.

"Shall we take our seat?" James offered as he pulled a chair to both Vivian and I.

"I'll go ahead and order us some beverage." James kissed Vivian's forehead before heading to the counter.

"Okay spill, when have you even learn to keep a relationship from me?" I blurted after James left.

"I was gonna tell you, I promise. I met him a few months ago when I was on a job fair in Europe and after my stressful encounter with Rex, I went to drink with a hangover the next day and that's when I met James."

"Oh my gosh! Are you crazy?! Do you even know that they're friends?"

This made Vivian dumbfounded.

"Oh no! Oh no!" She paced.

"Vi, calm down."

She stopped as James placed a tray on the table.

"I bought you a Flat White, hope it's not that bad." James uttered as he handed the cup of coffee.

"No it's fine, thanks."

Vivian went silent so I brought up the topic, knowing Vivian won't like dating his ex's friend.

"James, you're friends with Rex right?"

James stiffened.

"F*ck!" He cursed loudly, making all the people turn to our table.

"Vivian Frank?" He mumbled.

 _Looks like they both got it._

"I'm happy the both of you ended up together. Really, I appreciate it but duty calls. Thanks for the coffee."

I stood from the chair and left the two. I wanted to help but maybe they need privacy more than counseling.

* * *

"Sofia." Jade called over as she covered the telephone, avoiding whoever is on the other line to hear her.

I walked over to the receptionist's table.

"Yup?"

"The President went to an appointment earlier and he wanted me to catch you up with things, he said to meet him after his four o'clock meeting and also prepared your attire for the evening."

"Th-thanks."

"No prob Sofia."

I headed to the office rather taken aback. _I_ , the President's secretary is being 'catch up on things' and was told to meet Hugo after his meeting. I mean, isn't that my job.

I shook my head and started piling the office papers on my desk.

"Ms. Black, I brought the dress the President asked for."

"Dress?" I asked the man who just came from the elevator.

"Yes, for the gala event this evening."

"Oh, thanks you can placed it there."

After the guy left, I opened my phone and dialed Hugo's number.

"Ms. Black, I assume you're preparing for the gala." Hugo started as he answered the call.

"Speaking unprofessionally, Hugo you shouldn't have done this. A gala? I can't go Hugo."

"Why? Do you have another date with that Cop friend of yours?"

"What? No! Ughh, I can't go Hugo."

I heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I think I like you better Ms. Black, unprofessionally."

I groaned not having the attention space to bother.

"Okay Sofia, I'll meet you after the gala."

Before I could protest the call ended.

I just sighed and finished my remaining paperworks.

I glanced on the wall where the clock hang and sighed. I placed the folders on the pile to be signed by Hugo and took my coat.

"Leaving early Miss Black?"

Gabe, the security guard greeted as he opened the glass double doors for me.

"Yes, I couldn't forge the President's signature so I left the papers for tomorrow when the President arrives." I jested and he laughed.

"Take care then Miss Black."

"You too, Gabe."

I stopped by a flower boutique and bought a bouquet of lilies and made my way to the cemetery.

"Hi Dad." I smiled as I placed the bouquet on the ground.

"It's been seven years Dad and I'm happy to say that I got promoted thou not in the HR as I wanted, but my new job's quite similar to my old one and I got quite the boss too."

I sighed as I caressed my father's headstone.

"I miss you Dad, I miss you so much." I mumbled and laid on the ground.

I took my Dad's favorite book on my bag and turned to page 132 of Agatha Christie's Death on the Nile. I started reading aloud and let time pass.

 **Hugo POV**

I checked my GPS and found Sofia's location. Yes, I've been tailing her quite some time now, that's how I knew she was meeting up with Desmond and since I couldn't be in touch with her all the time I secretly tapped into her phone so I knew where she was at all times. I stopped by at a memorial site and found her lying on the ground reading a book. I got off my car and slowly walked towards her.

"And Mr. Burnaby's lean friend said: "Well, it didn't seem fair, her having everything." And Mr. Burnaby said acutely: "Well, it doesn't seem to have done her much good, poor lass." But after a while they stopped talking about her and discussed instead who was going to win the Grand National. For, as Mr. Ferguson was saying at that minute in Luxor, it is not the past that matters but the future. That's the end Dad." I heard her say as she slowly sat up and closed the book.

"But no worries I'll be buying another book after this." She added after placing the book in her bag.

"I'll be going then Dad." She bid and stood up.

"H-Hugo." She stuttered.

"I told you I'll see you after the gala." I smiled and walked towards her. I removed my scarf and laced it around her neck.

"Let me drive you home."

She nodded her head.

* * *

"Uhmm.." Sofia mumbled.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"Nothing, it's personal so—"

"It's okay you can tell me." I assured.

"Uhmm.. about your father." She paused and looked at me.

"It's okay, he's effect on me was long gone." I smiled.

Honestly, it is gone. The only reason why he's bothering me now is because of his mistress.

"I'm sorry I was just curious." She apologized.

"If you're wondering why he slapped me last time, it was only because I was getting on his nerves. Before you were appointed to be my secretary, I fired my previous secretary because I found out that she was secretly servicing my father. It wasn't a problem that he was sleeping with other women since my mother already had filed divorce papers, it'll only take about a week before they permanently separate."

"I'm sorry."

I looked at her after stopping the car in front of her house.

Something made me do it.

I leaned forward and kissed her. I was about to let our lips separate when I felt her kissing back, the kiss was sweet and gentle it felt nothing like Amber's kiss. The kiss was comforting like it was speaking itself saying that she'll never leave me.

And so, we broke apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed my cheek and left my car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sofia POV**

"Good afterno-" I stopped once I saw the person at the elevator.

Why do I feel so afraid? Is it because he hit Hugo or is it because he was the person who influenced Hugo to be who he is now?

"I'm sorry but Hugo's currently at a press conference."

I turned my attention back at the computer monitor.

"Hugo, huh? Talking so casually inside the company, you sure are something." He uttered as he comfortably leaned on my desk counter.

"I'm sorry but unless you have a meeting with my boss, then please leave." I spoke stoically.

"A meeting? He's my son! I don't need such things, I can see him whenever I want!" He raised his voice.

"Please, you're only creating a disturbance."

He chuckled but after I pressed the intercom to the security he stopped and glared at me.

"Look here Missy, you may be my son's secretary but remember you're still an employee of my company, I can easily fire you." He threatened.

I merely bowed as the elevator doors opened.

"Mr. Leger—"

"You don't have to tell me." Hugo's father spoke through gritted teeth as he cut Gabe off.

I only lifted my head when I heard the elevator doors close.

I sat down in my swivel chair and sighed.

* * *

I glanced up at the wall. It was almost six o'clock and I was almost done with reviewing the files that the finance department gave me two days ago, yes two days, I did nothing but review numbers on papers for two days, I mean isn't that their job. I shook my head and headed to the office kitchen and made myself a decent cup of tea. I headed back to my desk only to find a box of chocolates. Hugo must be back. I headed back to the kitchen and poured him a glass of coffee and headed to his office. I opened his office doors after knocking twice and found him slumped down on his desk. I carefully placed the cup in front of him.

"How did the press conference go?" I asked.

He raised his head.

"You wouldn't believe it? The reporters were more fascinated with my personal life than the company." He responded and thanked me for the coffee.

"Well, I believe it." I smiled at him.

He chuckled and looked me straight in the eye.

After seconds of staring at each other, he motioned me to sit on his lap. At first, I objected but after he glared at me, I was pretty much left with no choice. I sat on his lap, he positioned himself as he nuzzled into my neck and before I knew it he was asleep. I smiled as I stared at his sleeping frame.

 _"Lavender's green,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's blue."_

I started singing a lullaby as I caressed his head.

 _"If you love me,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _I will love you._

 _Let the birds sing,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Let the lambs play._

 _We shall be safe,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Out of harms way._

 _I love to dance,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _I love to sing._

 _When I am Queen,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _You'll be my King._

 _Who told me so,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _Who told me so?_

 _I told myself,_

 _Dilly dilly,_

 _I told me so."_

As he held me secure in his arms, I found myself synchronize with his breathing as I too led myself to sleep.

 **? POV**

I happily entered TrixTech as I carried freshly baked croissants to Hugo's office. At first I was worried since no one was at the secretary's desk, I started to think that maybe Hugo wasn't in but after I watched his press conference earlier I was pretty sure he headed back to TrixTech so to be sure, I headed to his office, I slowly opened his double doors and what I saw shocked me the most, Hugo was asleep with Sofia in his lap, they both breathed quietly as they were in pure slumber.

"I guess you found her." I headed out of the office and entered the elevator as I returned to the ground floor.

"Here, have yourself some treat." I smiled at the receptionist.

"Thank you Ma'am." She sweetly spoke.

 ** _The next day…_**

 **Sofia POV**

It's a weekend so I have to whole day to rest and relax. I turned on the television and started searching channels that caught my attention.

"Now here's a story to talk about, Hugo Leger's press conference yesterday. I'm sure a lot of people are still talking about it."

I stopped on a news channel as I heard the female newscaster talk about Hugo's press conference which I also forgot to watch on the internet.

"Indeed, it was really unusual to hear Hugo Leger respond to the repeated question 'Do you have a special girl?'. I mean really, even the reporter who asked the question was surprised." The newscaster's associate spoke.

I immediately turned off the TV and took my laptop as I searched for the recorded video of Hugo's press conference. I clicked it as it popped up on my screen, the first eight minutes was purely about the company then here came the question.

"So Hugo, do you have a special girl?" the reporter asked, using Hugo's first name as Hugo requested claiming that Mr. Leger is his father.

Hugo chuckled.

"Now that's a question you never miss to ask." He stated then looked at the camera.

"A special girl? I always had a special girl." He responded.

I paused the video there. I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue the video, I was at the middle of a conflict. If I continued to play the video, there's a possibility that I might end up regretting it and if I don't continue it then there's a possibility that I might regret it so I was at a downfall of regretting it OR regretting it. I groaned and shut the screen close, this is stressful, I should be resting and relaxing not drowning myself in more stress.

To take my mind off of things I decided to grab my keys and go for a drive, my driving then bought me to a familiar home beyond the sea of trees. I parked my car and as I got out of the car Miss Flora was at the doorstep probably out to check who came.

"Hi Missus Flora, how are you?" I greeted.

"Hello Sofia I'm fine, how 'bout you?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm doing fine too. I'm sorry if it's sudden but I was taking a drive and I thought of coming here."

"It's fine Sweetie, you're practically family."

My whole weekend was lively as I got to play with the twins, and also cook, bake, and learn various things from Missus Flora. It feels like family.


End file.
